kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Kalibloom
Kalibloom is a southern city located on the Garuda continent. It is the main setting for Season 2 of the story. Overview Kalibloom is characterized by a mild climate and blooming nature of a pinkish-violet hue, which is one of the reasons behind the city's name. The city itself is made up of multiple levels, the higher levels held up by pillars of earth; the city's temples reside on the highest level. The city's Chaos barrier has the unusual side effect of disrupting magical calculations. Because of this fact, the city is primarily fighter-based and has a very active Fighters Guild. This city is the final destination in Season 1 for Leez's, Yuta's and Asha's journey to get the Sword of Re, each for their own goals. To reach this city, they chose to travel through the water channel from Mistyshore with Ran Sairofe, a student of Mistyshore's University of Magic trying to graduate. It is also where Shess and Leny went on an alleged 'vacation,' after finally reaching the human realm following Sagara's troops. The forest surrounding the city is full of surveillance cameras and traps to detect dangerous suras and magicians. However, these traps are able to react only to spells formulated through calculations, probably because casting magic by instinct is so uncommon, and professional high-ranked magicians would never attempt to do it. Additionally, we cannot tell if the surveillance has anything to do with the official protection of the city, or if it is just Riche Seiran's private enjoyment and hobby (in order to catch rare halfs or suras, and as surveillance of anyone, in her quest for god-class items). Temples Both temples are located 9,000 meters (~29,530 feet) above sea level, though the Temple of Earth is within the Earth barrier. It is apparently quite cold even inside the temple grounds, though Leez and Yuta do not mind the cold temperatures. The most common way to reach the temples is by using the bhavati kubera flying spell, though it is also possible to climb all the way up. Temple of Chaos God of Chaos: Kali (disappeared) Priest of Chaos: Teo Rakan This temple contains the famed Sword of Re, which is able to kill even suras and gods. It is a god-level item created by the primeval god Kali, which she later abandoned and threw down on planet Willarv. The temple was built around the landing spot of the sword, which also creates a very peculiar barrier around the city, as long as someone with triple-Nil attributes is nearby. To enter the temple, one must leave the Earth barrier and then re-enter the city through the checkpoint because the temple is outside the Earth barrier's protection. The Temple of Chaos is open to the public in the first month (Month of Chaos) of the year, during the Test of the Sword. The daytime sky changes from its normal red to gold for the duration of the test. Lake of Reflection The temple hosts the Lake of Reflection, a mysterious lake which has no bottom and where the water only floats on top. According to Teo, if you fall, you fall 9,050 meters straight down. A special property of this lake is that it reflects an individual's true nature. Teo is able to see Gandharva's sura form reflected in the lake, though she pretends that she didn't see anything. Temple of Earth God of Earth: Kubera Priest of Earth: Siera Sies This temple was the first of the two visited by Asha, Leez, and Yuta early in Season 2. Asha teleported there using hoti vayu (not normally recommended because of possible fatal calculation mistakes) in order to question Siera about the Golden Knight, and to keep quiet about Leez's circumstances. Before the sura attack on the city, the Temple of Earth hosted various god-level items belonging to God Kubera, including a spear and armor. They were located in a secret basement, and had limited access. Guilds Kalibloom Magic Guild Since Kalibloom is a fighter-based city with few magicians (due to the Chaos barrier), this magic guild offers fewer services than the magic guilds of other cities. This is likely the reason why Asha went elsewhere for lodgings for her traveling group. This is where Asha Rahiro and Ran Sairofe went to compare their magic exam scores. While waiting for them to finish up, Leez Haias and Yuta spent a little time in the sura-themed gallery exhibition. Kalibloom Fighters Guild Schools Kalibloom Fighters Guild Affiliated Martial Arts Academy This is also known as the Kalibloom Academy of Martial Arts. The academy has a gallery of legendary fighters. Leez and Ran visit after leaving Riche Seiran's mansion. Ran hesitates at first, because there are many halfs around the academy. Leez is disappointed that all the classes at the academy were over for the day, so they enter a gallery of legendary fighters, where Leez finds a portrait of her father, Rao Leez. References Navigation es:Kalibloom Category:Index Category:Cities